Blue in the Face
by Kelly123
Summary: It's about time, that i came clean with you...Darcycentric discontinued
1. as i talked in circles

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Also, the title and summary are by the devilishly talented Alkaline Trio. I don't own them either.

Okay, so I've never been one to like either Darcy or spinner. Nothing against them, they just bore me. But this idea came to me one day in the shower and I just ran with it. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

"Darcy, come on, Let me come in! I promise I'll be on my best behavior, 100 Christian activity, I swear." Spinner cooed, arms wrapped around my waist and puppy dog face on my shoulder. Smiling resolutely I unwound myself from his embrace and climbed out of his car.

"Spin, I told you, my mom doesn't let me have boys over, never has never will! It's one of her unquestionable rules, I can't, well, question it! I'm not about to go break it and get in trouble just so that we can go up to my room and make out behind my parent's backs. I'll call you later, okay?" I said, leaning through the window to give him a kiss goodbye before stepping up onto the curb.

"Bye Spinner!" I called. The car didn't budge.

"Spin-ner..." I warned, and finally my boyfriend let up on the brake and began to roll away.

"One of these days, Darce, one of these days!" He called back to me as he drove off. Ahh, that boy, he's really something. Something sweet or something strange, I'm not quite sure yet, but whatever he is, he's mine. And I really, really like him. I think I may even love him, and I hate lying to him, it's just... Spinner has gone through so much for me, he's laid out his heart and poured out his soul so that there would be no secrets between us, and here I am keeping something so huge from him.

But you see, Spinner only knows this Darcy, The Degrassi Darcy. The one who cheers for the spirit squad and prays with friendship club, and doesn't have boys over to her house. And that's the me I want him to know, that I want everyone to know. Who I was before I moved to Degrassi halfway through my freshman year...that's not a girl I'm proud of. She's a girl I gladly left behind and never want to meet again. When my family transplanted themselves here to Toronto so that I could have a fresh start, I know they made huge sacrifices for me. I love them dearly for giving me a chance at a clean slate to begin High School with and I am not going to make their efforts in vain. That's why I'm not going to mess this one up. This time around I am going to make my parents proud of their daughter, not ashamed of her. God has forgiven me of my sins, and I'm serious about devoting myself to living a life for the Lord. Okay, I'll admit it though, I had a little bit of a slip-up last year with the spirit squad. I guess dropping the captain from our stunt wasn't exactly the most Christian thing to do, but I've asked both Paige's and God's forgiveness for that. Now I've just got to pray that my mother will forgive me for being home so late from school today.

"Darcy Cathryn!"

Uh, oh, so much for being the perfect daughter.

"You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago! Now I've only got ten minutes to make it to work, and you know how bad traffic is at this time of day!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry mom, really, I mean it. It won't ever happen again. I'll try harder to be more responsible next time."

"I know you will my love," she sighed, "It's just, your father and I work so hard-"

"I know you do Mom. I'm really sorry to let you down again." I replied dejectedly. I hated disappointing my family, and yet it seemed I couldn't stop doing it. Even now when I was trying so hard to be a good person...

"Okay then Darcy, I really must go now. Corbin is in the living room, and I didn't get around to giving him his bath for the day, so that's going to be up to you. There are leftovers in the fridge for dinner, and I've got my cell if you need me. I love you dear." She said before kissing my cheek and heading for the door.

"Love you too mom, and thanks...you know, for everything."

She smiled at me once more before leaving, and I made my way over to Corbin's playpen.

"Hey there little man!" I said, picking up the nine month old, "Did you have fun today doing all your silly little baby things?" He gurgled happily, and placed his chubby little hands over my mouth. He loves to do that, because usually I will growl and pretend to eat his fingers, but today my heart just wasn't in it. Sighing, I kissed his hands and then his forehead. You see, the problem is, the new and improved Darcy isn't supposed to have a son.


	2. round you on my bed

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

* * *

I was telling Spinner the truth when I said I had tried beer before, even a bit too much of it one night. I'm not sure if he believed me, though, perfect little Christian Darcy? Drunk? Not exactly the new image I'm trying to set for myself. But as for my old image...getting drunk was pretty much a necessity. Towards the end of grade eight at my old school, my friends and I made a vow that when we started grade nine that summer and were officially in high school we were going to be "cool." Of course we had the usual immature definition of the word, skinny and slutty, smoking and drinking. After all, those were the kind of girls my friend Sasha's brother always went for, and to us he was very, very "cool." So we started eavesdropping on his phone conversations to find out whose parents were out of town or what warehouse had been absconded so that we could crash high school parties. Our parents trusted us with whatever lie we gave them as to our whereabouts for the evening, we had always been good girls and they had no reason to doubt our word. At first everyone regarded us as total losers whenever we came to the parties, even Sasha's brother pretended not to know us. Even over the loud music and cloud of smoke, four wide-eyed, never-been-kissed virginal fourteen year old girls stuck out like a sore thumb as we tried to score a joint but then not know how to hit it when it was finally passed to us, or choking half to death on the shots we so innocently tried to swallow. But we were naïve and eager to please, and soon we found a way to make ourselves more acceptable at the events... well, to the boys at least. I know, I know, it's disgusting and demeaning, and so, so, stupid, but we did it anyway. I "did it" for the first time at Kammi Greene's graduation party that June, with a boy named Ethan, who would be a senior when school started back in August. It seemed perfect, at least in my pre-pubescent mind, this gorgeous older boy wanted me! And if I had sex with him then he would surely be my boyfriend and we would be the hottest freshman-senior couple in the entire school! 

Yeah, that really worked out.

By the time I found out I was pregnant Ethan was on a cruise to Cancun with his other soon-to-be senior friends and I had no way of getting in touch with him. I wanted to wait to tell my parents until he was back so that we could tell them together, you know, because we were gonna get married and live happily ever after and everything. When he came home a few weeks before school started I was at his house to surprise him with the news. But imagine my surprise when I saw my baby's daddy walking up with his arm slung around some blonde bimbo. i guess he didn't really think my brown curls were "as lovely as anyhitn ghe had ever seen."He was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing, while I was on the verge of tears the whole time.

"Well, just tell me when you want to go and I'll give you the money." He told me when I finished, blondie waiting for us inside while we talked out on his front porch.

"Excuse me?" I replied, confused and dreading what he was about to say.

"The abortion of course. You weren't planning on keeping it, were you?" Now I couldn't keep the tars at bay, and my face crumpled. "You were! Oh God, that's rich!"

And with that he burst into a horrible fit of laughter that ripped through me like a thousand knives. By then I was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't stand to be next to that awful man for another second, so I took off. Running as fast as I could towards nowhere in particular, I was blinded by my tears and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I went sprawling onto the pavement before hitting my head on the curb and blacking out. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with my mother and father looking down on me. Mom had tears in her eyes and Dad was avoiding my gaze, and I could tell they knew. My parents knew I was knocked up and nothing about my life would ever be the same again


	3. can't say i blamed you

* * *

Disclaimer: still not mine 

Finally some reviews!Lovely, hope you like the new stuff!

* * *

Kwan's an absolute beast. The homework she's given us for tonight? Utterly impossible, especially when your infant son needs a bath and he's not a bit happy about it. Those were my enthralling options for the evening's activities, bathing a baby or writing an English paper, can anyone say party at Darcy's, whuuuuuut! So I decided to push off the writing for later, either after Corbin had fallen asleep or until my parents could watch him when they were back.So there i was, sitting next to the tub with Corbin in his little bath chair soaping him up when I heard my phone ring. He was fussing noisily and splashing around, so I couldn't answer the phone in there (Sorry Emma, what did you say? I couldn't hear you over my son.) and I wasn't about to leave a baby alone in the bath to go pick it up in another room, so I let it ring. I could recognize Spinner's ring tone and mentally kicked myself. I promised him that I would call him tonight and I forgot to. I hate it when people don't keep their promises, whether I am the one who made them or not.

"EEEE!" screamed Corbin as he smacked his chubby little fists into the water, showering me and everything else in range and bringing my thoughts back to the present. I always thought babys were supposed to love baths, because they were calming or something, but I guess mine is the exception to the rule. He squirms and squeals and makes a nuisance of himself until I give up. Ah, the joys of being a teenage mom! I figured he was clean enough, so I went ahead and pulled him out and wrapped my boy up in a towel. I love him like this, so soft and small in that big, fluffy towel with water droplets still clinging to his chestnut curls. Times like this seems so simple and perfect, you know, just the two of us. I should have known it wouldn't last.

"DARCE!"

The sound stopped me dead in my tracks. That was Spinner's voice, and it was coming from right outside my back door.

"Go away Spinner! My parents will kill me!" I shouted back, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Petrified, I was hiding in my own home, clutching Corbin to my chest and leaning against the hallway wall, out of view from Spinner's post by the glass back doors.

"No they won't. Their cars aren't here. Come on Darcy, what they don't know won't hurt them!"

By now the noise was upsetting Corbin and he was squirming in my arms, pushing against me to be let down. I knew this was a sure sign that he would begin to cry at any moment.

"Spinner, no means no! You're really upsetting me now; I wish you would listen to me when I tell you something!"

"But baby..."

That was it, at that moment Corbin's earsplitting scream pierced the air as he began to wail uncontrollably.

Silence. Oh god, now Spinner had shut up and suddenly I wanted him to say something. Finally I got my wish, as his long-awaited reply came drifting down the hall.

"Is that a baby? (Umm, duh!) You should have told me you were babysitting Darcy, kids love me, I can help you out!" He said, interrupting the cries with that resilient persistence.

"Just leave Spin, I mean it. And don't try to call me again tonight." With that I left, taking Corbin into our room to calm him down, his freshly washed face now red and streaked with tears. I could hear Spin try to call me back and then finally give up. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe he would have the audacity to blatantly disregard my wishes, what was he thinking?

Oh no, what was I thinking? What am I supposed to say tomorrow at school? What if he tells Jay or someone and they figure out that I wasn't just "babysitting?" what if he decides he doesn't need a girlfriend who is so flipping uptight that he can't even come over? I mean, that's what boyfriends do, they come over to their girlfriend's homes and hang out. Eat pizza, watch movies, or just make out. That's normal. Our relationship... not so much. That's what happened when you slut yourself out though, normal goes out the window. When you have a child in the ninth grade, normal is forever out of reach.

But as I dress this little chunk in his green p.j.'s and he giggles adorably, my heart swells with how much I love him. He's perfect in his imperfections, and he's my world despite the fact that I once thought he would ruin it. Looking at him, I realize normal I highly overrated.

* * *

you know you wanna do it...REVIEW  



	4. you kept it all inside

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Sorry it took so long for an update, the story is dragging a bit for me now, i'm open to suggestions! BTW, the chapters alternate from past to present, but i'm sure ya'll realized that.

* * *

Dad tried to act like nothing at all had happened. He didn't say a word to me that fateful day at the hospital, and afterwards never mentioned the incident again. He would mutter a gruff "Good Morning" at breakfast daily, and absentmindedly tousle my hair before he left for work, but that was about the extent of our communication. He started working late and on weekends, so even if we were speaking there was hardly ever a time when the two of us were in the house at the same time. Mom said he was just trying to earn a little extra money for when the baby came, that God knows we were going to need it, but I knew the truth.

My Father was ashamed of me.

He had always been the quiet one in the family, content to sit calmly in the background while Mom took the helm and called the shots. He never wanted any of the attention "his girls," as he called my mother and I, seemed to thrive off and preferred to look on adoringly as the tow of us basked in the spotlight. But this wasn't a ballet recital, or a cheer completion or even a school play, he couldn't sit faceless and hidden in the darkness of an auditorium, just another dad cheering on his little girl. Because this time his little girl was two months pregnant and wasn't surrounded by twenty other little girls in matching conditions. She was alone, stuck up on a stage she would rather not be on, and that he would rather not watch. This time his placid way of life was about to be shaken up, twisted around and thrown out on display for the whole town to take notice of.

And it was all my fault.

Of course he was far too much of a gentleman to express his embarrassment of me. He would never yell at me, or call me names, or even give me a dirty look, but I could still see it in his eyes. There was just this incredibly heavy, disheartening disappointment that seemed to consume his entire being. And I knew it was because of me. My parents were the only ones who knew yet, so I couldn't imagine the shame I would cause them once I started to show. We hadn't talked about anything regarding the pregnancy really, except for the fact that I was to carry the baby to term. But as for how we were going to deal with any of it I really didn't know. Were we going to keep quiet? Hide my belly in baggy clothes then ship me off to a school for unwed mothers, give the baby up for adoption then come home

and pretend I had been visiting relatives? Tell people I was expecting and try to go on with life as usual, disregarding what other's thought? I was clueless, and Dad obviously wasn't about to bring up the topic over dinner or anything. Mom wasn't exactly planning my baby shower already, either. She made my OBGYN appointments, bought me the right kind of vitamins, and reminded me not to lift anything over ten pounds, but never anything more personable or maternal than that. She treated me as any responsible mother would treat their sick daughter, but the thing was, I don't have the flu or the chicken pox-I was pregnant.

I knew my parent's wouldn't welcome me with open arms once they found out I was going to have a child, but some small part of me hoped for a bit of...comfort? Sympathy? I don't know, maybe a shoulder to cry on? But I should have known better than that. My parent's had always been very dignified people, and to offer their condolences to me for getting myself in such a messy situation simply wasn't in their character. They would support me, of course, but never was I to expect pity for my stupid mistake.

The whole thing wouldn't be so bad if I had my friends to turn to, but at that point in time sharing my big secret with my best friends wasn't a great option. The girls I hung out with weren't exactly the most discrete creatures. I mean, they meant well, but I knew that if I told them I was pregnant I could count in it being common knowledge before the first day of class. Obviously I would have to tell them before long, in just a few months I would be showing, but until then I would keep my mouth shut. It was hard though, they didn't understand why I couldn't lead the same lifestyle they had grown accustomed to any longer. They kept inviting me the same old types of parties, sending really hot (and really horny) older boys my way, and sneaking liquor into my room when they came over to visit. It was tempting, I'm not going to lie, a substantial part of me just wanted to say "fuck it all" and go on acting as I had before. But then I would see a young woman with an adorable bump poking out from under her tank top. Or a guy smiling up at the toddler with the same curly blonde hair as himself riding on his shoulders happily. Or a little girl who waved at me from a shopping cart as

we waited in line at the grocery store, and I knew I don't have it in me to do so.

Because secretly, I'm excited. I get on-line when my parent's aren't in the room and pick out nursery furniture. I checked out a baby name book from the library and poured over it every night, outlining a list of possible names for my kid. I hid behind the racks of baby clothes in department stores and rubbed the fleecy softness of pastel blankets up against my cheek. I would stand naked in the mirror after I got out of the shower and try to imagine how my flat stomach would look stretched out in all of its impending motherhood glory. I did these things, but secretly. I was ashamed, because I knew I should have hated myself at the time, but for some reason I didn't. Sure there were many nights that I cried myself to sleep, wishing fervently that I could take back my actions that night, but I just wasn't angry. Well, maybe I was angry with Ethan, who made no attempt to contact me since I told him I was carrying his child, and didn't hesitate to make his way through every blonde in town. Yeah, I didn't feel very kindly towards him.

* * *

Reviews, pretty please! 


	5. when you left

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, though in a way I guess I do kind of own Corbin. I don't really think I'm quite old enough to care for a child yet, but hey, if Darcy can do it...

How's that for a long gap between updates? But you know, absence makes the heart grow fonder...maybe? Yeah, I wasn't planning on continuing this story since it hasn't really received any reviews, but I dunno, things can change.

P.S. Written after Redemption song, before Darcy's outright profession of virginity.

* * *

"Darcy! Pay attention to your son!"

The exasperated tone of my mother's voice jolted me back to reality just before the ringing clatter of a plastic tumbler colliding with the tile floor reached my ears. My mind had been elsewhere all morning, and it was as though in a fog that I had gone about my usual routine. Absentmindedly, I had set my cup within reach of Corbin's curious fingers, and he had clumsily attempted to grab hold of it... without much luck. Apple juice now puddling at my feet, I stood dumbly next to the kitchen table, reluctantly tearing my gaze away from the amber pools seeping into my socks to face my mother.. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, laying both hands palms-down on the kitchen table in the "attempting to keep my sanity" pose I had grown accustomed to of late.

"Darcy." She said in a restrained whisper, finally snapping me out of my daze, I mumbled out a timid apology while grabbing the roll of paper towels from their perch on the counter and kneeling down to sop up the soon-to-be sticky mess. She didn't attempt to finish voicing whatever thought she had begun, and in appreciation I kept my silence as well. Only the curly-headed, emerald-eyed little boy in the high chair above me seemed oblivious to the palatable tension in the room, gurgling in innocent delight and smacking his fists against the plastic tray before him.

He certainly wasn't replaying the disastrous and yet seemingly ridiculous events of last night in his mind incessantly, while at the same time listening anxiously for the sound of a familiar engine in the driveway.

He certainly hadn't woken from a few stolen hours of sleep following a hectic graveyard shift at the hospital front desk only to take care of his teenage daughter's child while she went to school.

Ah, to be young and carefree.

Because as young as sixteen may sound to some, it certainly doesn't feel like it to me.

Getting up off the floor to throw away the towels, I dread having to ask my mother to drive me to school. I knew she was exhausted, and I knew she was irritated, but my father had already left for work, and as the minutes passed it began to seem more and more likely that my boyfriend had taken our spat the previous evening to heart and wouldn't be coming to pick me up. The uncomfortable turn the conversation with him would probably take on the way to Degrassi Community School wasn't something I was looking forward to in any sense of the word, but it was a chance I would most definitely take when confronted with its alternative. Really though, Spinner wouldn't just NOT show up...would he?

My mother could obviously tell that something was occupying my thoughts, but thankfully was too tired to ask or to care. She had never really approved of Spinner in the first place, and any signs of distress between us would only provide arsenal for her attack. To be totally truthful though, she didn't have anything against him in particular. Rather, she felt that what with my previous relationship and all, it was far too soon for me to be jumping back into the arms of another boy. Not being overly religious herself, she was skeptical regarding the authenticity of my newfound faith, and did not seem completely optimistic that I would in fact adhere to the moral boundaries I had set for myself.

To be honest with you, sometimes I wasn't even so sure myself that I could. That day at the beach, we had come so close...

But nonetheless, we had stopped ourselves in time, and repented for our momentary lapse in virtue. Actually, if anything the event had brought the two of us closer to God, and to each other. Lately we had been doing better than ever. That is, of course, until last night.

Now the juice had been cleaned away, Corbin had been fed, and mother had began to perk a bit after her first two morning cups of coffee. My own bowl of cereal sat untouched in front of me, soggy clumps of indistinguishable shape drowning pathetically while I poked cruelly at them with my spoon. My thoughts swirled about my brain like the particles swirled about the milk, colliding with and overtaking one another in turn. I had pushed the question off as long as I possibly could, but now, with only minutes before the first bell rang I knew I had to ask her.

"Mom? Umm, I was wondering... I know that you're tired and all, but if you could, I would really appreciate a ride to school this morning."

She had drawn herself up out of her seat before I had begun to speak, and leisurely was pouring herself a third cup of coffee. At my words, however, she put the pot down and turned to face me. A curious expression graced her face as she brought the mug to her lips and took a slow sip.

"A ride? Well, I suppose, but of course we will have to take Corbin with us. Why do you need a ride though? Doesn't that boy usually take you?"

There it was, she was asking the question I didn't quite know the answer to myself. I had opened my mouth apprehensively to answer, when a low rumbling from outside caused the corners of my lips to curve upwards in a smile.

"Never mind, he was just running late is all. Thanks anyways though, I love you."

Slipping off my stained socks and gliding my feet into a pair of sandals, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked over to kiss her cheek. Turning around, I planted a number of tiny kisses on Corbin's bald head and affectionately told him goodbye. Then, as I walked towards the door, the sound of a heavy knock on the wood before me stopped me in my tracks.

Strange, Spinner never came inside.

I looked at my mother over my shoulder and without a word she scooped Corbin up out of his high chair and carried him into the next room. Turning back, I opened the door slowly, still a bit confused by his uncharacteristic actions. Bracing my self with a smile, I beamed up expectantly at the figure appearing in front of me...

And found myself staring into a pair of dark green eyes matching those of the baby a room away.

* * *

Reviews would be nice... 


	6. and all that followed fell

I'm backkkkkkkkkkk, anyone still reading? Yeah, I'll admit, I got pretty wrapped up in writing a handful of Crellie stories there for awhile and abandoned this idea. Well, that and the fact that I had no earthly idea how I wanted everyone to find out about Darcy's pregnancy. Damn writers block. But if all goes well review and idea wise, then I should be getting back to this thing a bit more regularly. Well, at least I hope, my plans for this only go so far. I have decided that I can't stand Darcy, so it is kinda strange that I am writing about her. I don't think it will turn into a character-bash, but who knows...

Standard disclaimer here-not mine

I got this idea awhile back, so it doesn't exactly follow the current Dinner storyline, just keep that in mind while reading.

* * *

I still don't know if keeping it a secret from my friends was the right thing to do.

I mean, it seemed like the smart choice at the time, and I certainly had sufficient reasoning to do so, but it's one of those "what ifs" that I can't keep from playing on incessantly in my mind. Maybe they would have been totally understanding. Maybe I wouldn't have had to leave my hometown. Maybe they would have forgiven me. Maybe everything would have fallen apart even sooner Maybe, maybe, maybe.

The only thing I know for sure is that it wasn't long after school had begun in September that they did find out, and when that happened my whole world blew up in my face.

It should have been a normal afternoon. Well, as normal of an afternoon as I was capable of having since getting knocked up. When I asked to use the restroom there was no mistaking the muted snickers that passed around the classroom, but I was used to them. A rumor that I had a horrible urinary tract infection had begun to circulate, but when news of it reached me I made no effort to correct it. Better they believe a lie, it was easier that way.

The halls were deserted, but still I made my way to the least-frequented bathroom situated towards the back of the school and checked nervously for legs under the stall doors. Standing before one of the individual sinks, I pulled the bottle of pills out from inside my bag and unscrewed it, checking over my shoulder yet again to ensure that I was alone. I tossing the capsules into my mouth and turned on the facet, cupping my hands under the running water as a makeshift glass before bringing them up to my mouth and swallowing. Usually I take the pills locked inside a stall with a bottle of water, but I had forgotten to bring one today, and the school's vending machines are turned off except during lunch hours. Still, I should have been safe.

The sudden movement reflected in the mirror before me caught me off guard when I looked up from swallowing. I choked on the water in my throat and almost heaved the pills back into the sink. Sasha was steadily walking towards me, her expertly black-rimmed eyes wide with greed and focused on the pill bottle balanced on the ledge of the sink.

"I knew it!" she whispered triumphantly, " I knew there was a reason you were acting so weird lately! What are they? Uppers, downers, what? Really though Darce, you could have shared. Come on, lemme have some."

She reached forward to grab the burnt orange cylinder, but I snatched it out of her reach just in time. Strategically I covered the label with my fingers and answered her.

"God Sasha, you're so off-base. You know I would have shared if I had any good shit! Naw, this is just for my UTI, to stop me from peeing every five seconds. Nothing exciting." I tried to say it confidently, with an air of indifference, but I couldn't stop my voice from wavering at the very end. And she noticed it too. Her eyes narrowed and her gaze shifted sharply from the bottle to my face. God.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you taking it in the nurse's office?"

"Yeah right! That would be like, SO embarrassing! What a way to broadcast my pelvic problems over the whole school!"

But she just smiled, a terrifying smile, one that could only seem at home on the face of a bottle blonde weighing less than one-hundred pounds with a perfectly manicured set of acrylics and the best push-up bra daddy's money can buy. I'd seen her use that smile before, followed with devastating results. I switched tactics.

"What are you doing here anyway Sasha?" my voice was strained and all I wanted more than anything else in the world right now was for her to turn around and leave, keeping her mouth shut in the process. But I had a better chance of inventing a time machine and never having sex with Ethan in the first place than that ever happening.

"I told you, I knew there had to be something going on with you, we all do. I just did what i had to do to figure it out. I followed you Darcy. It wasn't exactly hard." The smile never wavered.

And then she smacked my hand, knocking the bottle from my grip and spilling the pills across the cheaply laminated floor. We both dropped to the ground to grab the bottle as it spun, but she reached it first.

Those flawless talons of hot pink scraped against the linoleum as she snatching it up jubilantly, and she paused for a split second to check of nicks in the polish before bringing the bottle before her face. Nails were quickly forgotten once she read the label though, and for a second an utterly incredulous look of shock flickered across her face.

"Prenatal Vitamins Darcy?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

They are good for your hair and nails! They help them to grow quicker, everyone knows that!" I came back desperately, but I knew it was already a lost cause.

Because the smile was back.

"That's true Darce," she sneered, " but why are these prescription then? I doubt your mom would take you to see the OBGYN just to make your hair a little bit shinier."

Of course I had no answer, no excuse, no retort , no words of any sort that could possibly have any way of getting me out of this situation, so I decided to leave. Turning on my heel and walking towards the door, my eyes burned furiously with scalding tears that I willed myself with everything in me not to let fall.

"He told us, you know." She called after me, voice low and dripping with rancor

It stopped me dead.

And of course, that was just what she wanted.

"Not that he knocked you up, of course, but that he had nailed you at that party back in June. The girls and I didn't believe him though, naïve and loyal as we were. We stood up for you and told everyone that Darcy Edwards was our best friend, and that if she had fucked someone as hot as Ethan we would be the first to know,"

She flounced past me but stopped with her hand on the door, cocking her platinum head with a snap and regarding me disdainfully with her artfully lined eyes.

"I guess we were wrong though."

With a smirk she was gone and I immediately flung myself at the nearest toilet. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I doubted my illness had anything to do with the child inside me.

* * *

I like it, what about you? 


End file.
